Pink and Black
by The Best Dreamer
Summary: Leaving behind old friends, family, and loved ones Lynne moves on to a new life, where she meets Mackenzie. They hide what what they truly are, pink, and cover it up with what they're not, black. Only love can show the truth.


Pink and Black

* * *

Disclaimer: My unnamed friend and I do not own anything that isn't mine. I could possibly own something, but I don't quite remember. You'll just have to find out! Good luck on your journey, young one, and stay safe!

* * *

Chapter 1: Friends

* * *

Lynne sighed for what seemed the millionth time that morning. She stared out the backseat car window as the rain dripped down the window itself. Her and her parents were moving from France to England and they had just gotten off the ferry boat that took them across the water. Lynne sighed again. She missed her friends already and they had just left only a few hours ago. Their new house was close to the coast line so they weren't far from it now. 

As they entered the driveway to their new house the rain stopped. Lynne looked out the window and saw an old farm behind the house. Behind that was a forest with loads of horse trails. Her parents had promised her a horse when they moved and she couldn't wait to get it. The moving truck soon followed with all their stuff.

"Come on, Lynne," her father said as he got out. "Time to get unpacking!" Lynne got out of the car and stood, gaping at the gigantic manor in front of her. Lynne's father was an investor and his company had just hit a gold mine. Now Lynne's family was filthy rich, without the filthy part. When Lynne opened the large, oak, front door and her dog Cindy jumped on her and barked happily. When Lynne entered the house Cindy began to leave as if saying, "Follow me!"

"Cindy, wait! It could be dangerous out there!" Lynne called and then ran after her. Lynne found Cindy jumping up and down as he barked in front of the large barn door, which was slightly ajar. Lynne opened it to see nothing, but darkness. Cindy disappeared into the darkness and Lynne saw movement in the back of the barn that was too big to be Cindy. Suddenly a flashlight in the back flickered to life and a shadow of a girl Lynne's age, 15, was visible.

"Who's there?" the voice called.

"I'm Lynne Deanjelo and this is my farm, so show yourself or be warned!" Lynne said and the flashlight was then hovering about the girl as she showed her self. The girl had long, wavy, honey-brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were the color of fresh, clear, clean, river water. She was slender, but not thin or overweight. Her full lips were turned upwards in a smile and her eyes showed happiness and delight. She wore a navy blue, halter-style top that left your back bare and a white, jean, mini skirt that hugged her hips. Her shoes were navy blue, high-heeled, stilettos.

Let me describe Lynne while we're in the mood. She had long, curly, golden-brown hair that went just passed her butt. Her skin was as if she had gotten a summer tan, which she did. Her eyes were hazel and full of curiosity and mischief. Katie wore a blood red, tube top dress that flowed gently around her knees. Underneath that was a pair of black tights with toe-socks that went to the middle of her calf. The toe-socks, however, didn't match. One was white with black puppy-dog print and the other was rainbow colored stripes. She also wore lime-green flip-flops to tie it all together.

"Oh!" cried the girl in the barn "I didn't know that some one owned this place."

"Well you still shouldn't go on to property that isn't yours."

"Sorry, my best friend used to live here"

"Oh"

"My friend told me there was something in the barn for me before she…" The girl trailed off, her eyes clouding over with sorrow. Katie noticed then she was holding a small box.

"What happened to her?" Lynne ventured to ask. The girl smiled meekly before frowning.

"We were riding our bikes in the forest and she was showing me all these tricks. Well, her bike went flying through the air and she landed head first in a ditch of a foot of murky water. She wasn't moving and the ditch was too deep for me to get into. I had to run a few miles to get help and by then I thought she was dead. When we got back she had a fractured skull and was drowning. They took her to the hospital. I felt terrible, like it was all my fault, but they kept telling me not to blame myself. She was in a coma for a year before her parents decided to finally let her go. Her parents were planning to move out of the house two years before, but the whole Wednesday thing delayed it. Just this morning I was thinking about her and remembered her telling me on the bike ride she had something for me and it was in the barn."

Lynne was speechless. That had been a dramatic loss that she had never experienced. The girl flicked the light on for the barn and Lynne looked around. There were empty horse stalls, but the hay seemed fresh. Katie wondered if there was something about this place that was the reason she seemed to feel so at home. She looked at the girl and smiled.

"My name's Mackenzie Emrys, by the way," the girl said and Lynne smiled. "I'm friendless now." She laughed at what she had just said, but she didn't mean it.

"Hi. I have a question," Lynne asked as she once again looked at the horse stalls.

"No, Wednesday never had any horses and her parents built this place," Mackenzie replied as if reading Lynne's mind. "That was what you were going to ask, right?" Lynne nodded with a confused look as to how she knew why. "By looking at someone and watching how they act and what they look at you can always tell what they're going to say. No one is ever as mysterious as they think they are."

"Good point," Lynne said and she and Mackenzie laughed.

"Would you like to well… I would say come in, but the house isn't unpacked yet."

"I know we can go for a picnic and take it on the trail!"

"Before we do I would like you to meet my parents, ok?"

"No problem."

After the introduction Lynne and Mackenzie were heading towards the forest with a basket filled with their lunch. They were chatting as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in ages. Mackenzie said, "Maybe you could visit and come swimming with me after lunch. What do you think?"

"Where are your parents? I mean, like where do you live?" Lynne asked. Mackenzie pointed to a trail that had an old rust pole in the ground near it.

"Just a little ways down that trail. My parents are on a business trip. They're…talking to the head of a school they want me to go to this year."

"What school?" Lynne asked as her parents hadn't found anything and were going to home school her, again. "My parents want to teach me themselves."

"I used to be home schooled too, but this year my parents want me to go to school so I can' socialize.' They emphasize 'socialize' too."

"That's great, but what school are you going to?"

"I mean, you're here now so I don't need to go and make new friends. Aren't I right, Lynne?" Lynne could tell she was avoiding the subject of what school she was going to.

"Ok, I'm not that stupid." Lynne put on her irresistible puppy dog pout, "Please tell me?"

"Uhh, well, err… I can't now, but maybe later." With that Lynne got up are walked in a circle around Mackenzie. There was a low growling from a bush. Lynne stopped circling and Mackenzie jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Lynne yelled. "We need to get out of here!" The growling turned in to sharp consistent barks, like from a wolf. Mackenzie took out a carved,smoothed stick of wood and aimed it at the bush.

"What are you doing? You're crazy!" Lynne was now shouting furiously. The thing behind the bush jumped out and a Jumped on Lynne thrusting her to the ground with a loud thud. Laughing Mackenzie put the piece of wood away.

"Cindy, stop! Stop it now! Please?" Lynne was trying to push the little beagle away while the dog tried to lick her owners face with joy.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She does that when she's hungry, and by the looks of it she is starving!"

* * *

Well, that's it! Please tell me and my friend what ytiu think about it. I don't know if I mentioned it, but my best friend helped me write this. You should check out her stories as well. Her penname is: Pink and Black. It shouldn't be too hard to remember, considering it's the title of this story! Well, hope you pout this in your favorits, review, and read on when my friend and I put up the next chapter! 


End file.
